SasuSaku Month 2018 One-Shots
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the 2018 SasuSaku Month themes.
1. Day 1- Heroes

sasusaku month 2018

day 01- heroes

.

 **title** : You are Amazing

 **summary** : Spider-Man -ish AU. She's going home late at night when some bad guys cross her path. She's outnumbered, the rain is pouring over them and there's no way out of that mess. Thankfully, Konoha's most amazing super-hero won't let anything bad happen to her.

 **a/n:** Happy SasuSaku month, you guys! I know I'm already late, but as always, I'll do my best to write a fic for all the amazing themes of this year's event! So, about this story, I just LOVE Spider-man! He's my favorited super-hero from the Marvel universe and I really loved writing this story! I had to watch a certain scene more times than I should, and I hope I was able to describe it the way I wanted to! I hope you enjoy it, and please, tell me what you think!

Also, this story is unbeta-ed, because my amazing friend is a bit busy now and I don't want o give her more trouble, so… Go easy on me, guys.

" Good night, Haruno-san! Be careful on your way home!"

" Good night, Kotetsu-san! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She waved goodbye at the security guard, offering him a sympathetic smile as she finally crossed the gates of the medicine building. It was almost 11pm now, and more than anyone, Sakura was aware that it was already quite late for a girl to walk around all alone around the campus. In fact, she had been aware of the clock for the last couple of hours, but couldn't find it in herself to leave the anatomy lab in a decent time. _Just one more paragraph,_ she would say, turning the pages to start a new chapter.

 _Sigh_ , Haruno Sakura really was a lost case when it came to her studies.

She ran a hand through her pink locks as she walked towards her dorm, speeding up her pace for obvious reasons. Half a block later, she felt a drop of rain falling on her head and cursed herself for ignoring the weather cast and not bringing an umbrella. If anything, the med student seemed to be more concerned about getting home soaked than about a chance encounter with a bad guy or two.

For she's lived her entire life in a small town where nothing bad really happened, Sakura was never afraid of walking home alone at night. It was quite relaxing, in fact, and now that she was in a big city such as Konoha, things were no different in her head. _It's a safe campus_ , she thought. The people who lived there were mostly her fellow students, and with the exams coming, none of them had time to abduct girls in the middle of the night.

No, there was no reason why she should be afraid. People are usually more afraid about those things than it's actually necessary, and besides, she's never been a damsel in distress that couldn't handle herself. As long as there were no guns involved, she was pretty confident her karate lessons would come in handy.

She would definitely be fine, she thought. Just three more blocks and she would be home.

There was really no need to be paranoid.

Or that was what she wanted to believe in until she realized she was being followed.

The clicking of her own shoes against the concrete was suddenly joined by at least 4 more, and before she knew it, there were already 5 men following her. At first, she tried to remain positive and think they were probably just heading the same way as she was, but as soon as the whispering began, Sakura could feel her heart begin to race.

 _She's kinda hot._

She started to breath faster, her hands clutching on the strap of her bag.

 _Wow! Just look at those legs._

Her eyes started to look around, searching for someone—anyone that could help her.

 _That pink hair is so sexy._

She swallowed dry, using her free hand to look for her own phone so she could call the police.

 _I'm gonna make her scream._

Fear was taking over her senses, for it was clear they were talking about her. She was practically running now, trying to find an escape route.

 _Get her!_

At that man's words, the pinkette gave up on trying to keep calm, choosing to run as fast as she could instead. Adrenaline was running through her veins, her Fight or Flight instincts kicking off, as she did her best to escape those men. Rain was falling hard now, but she couldn't even feel the droplets soaking her clothes for she was growing desperate with every passing second. She was clearly outnumbered there, and even if she could take down one or two, it wouldn't be enough to get her out of that situation.

They were going to get her. They were going to get her and do terrible things to her and her body. They were going to kill her and she wouldn't graduate med school like she's always dreamed of.

They were going to win.

But not without a fight.

Before she knew it, Sakura had driven them to a small alley, where they could finally put an end to that stupid chasing. There was a dim light illuminating the place, and she could barely differ their dirty faces. Her emerald eyes were trying their best to analyze everything so she could think of a new strategy, but apparently, fighting would be her only option at that moment.

" Hello there, princess." One of them started, taking a few steps towards her. " It's a little late for a girl like you to be walking around such dangerous places."

" And all alone, to make matters worse." The other continued, a dirty smirk on his lips. " It can be really dangerous, you know?"

" You stay away from me! Don't you dare take another step!"

" Oh, a feisty one! I like that!" A different man said, approaching her without a care in the world. " I'm gonna make sure to tame you, pretty girl."

His rough hand came towards her, and without hesitating, Sakura held his hand so she could twist it on his lower back. He gasped in surprise, struggling to set himself free, as the others also started to look at her with surprise spread on their faces. " I told you not to touch me!"

" You bitch!"

Another man advanced towards her, but before he could get too close, she used his friend to stop him in his tracks. They both collided and fell to the ground, prompting the others to join the fight against the pinkette. She did her best to defend herself, tossing her bag aside, evading the attacks and throwing some kicks and punches back; and thanks to a rusted pipe she found thrown aside, Sakura was even able to knock two of them down.

Her hands were bleeding now due to the harsh material of her weapon, and even if she seemed to be winning that fight, things quickly ran out of her control. One of the man took the pipe from her, and the other two soon managed to press her against a wall. Desperation was taking over her senses now, for she could tell that was truly the end for her.

" Wow, you sure gave us some work, pinky!" One of them said, his lips too close to her ear for her own liking. They were all soaked due to the rain, and if anything, the way that bastard pressed his body against hers disgusted every cell of her body. " But I guess now you have no where else to run."

" Get off me!" She tried to struggle, throwing random punches around until she felt strong hands on her wrists, crushing them and probably leaving huge marks behind.

" There's no use in fighting back anymore, princess. It's over for you, so be a nice girl, okay?"

" Fuck you!" She screamed, glaring at them before spitting on the closer tug's face.

"You disgusting bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" He lifted his palm up, anger burning inside his eyes, and Sakura unconsciously prepared herself for the impact that would soon take over her cheek. She had never been slapped seriously before, but she could tell a sharp pain was about to reach her and leave a huge, red mark behind.

That man was going to hit her, she was sure of that.

But after closing her eyes in defense, the slap never really came. Instead, the body that was pressed against hers was taken away, and terrified screams from the bad guys were the only things she heard before opening her eyes to that scary night she was living. The pinkette had no idea of what could've caused those men to scream like that, however, all her questions were answered as soon as she saw that masked figure throwing his webs and delivering strong punches to those filthy criminals.

Her eyes were widened now as she observed the fight happening in front of her, fear and excitement mixing inside her heart. She couldn't believe what was happening. No, it couldn't be. She had seen him on the news a bunch of times already, and she was certainly a fan of his heroic work; but she would've never imagined she would be saved by that mysterious hero himself in her own, college campus. What were the odds, right? She was certainly not complaining, of course, but she knew better than to believe in certain coincidences.

In a blink of an eye, everything was over. Just like in a comic book, the bad guys were tied to a nearby post, the man in spandex was looking at them and she was still standing there, bewildered, not believing she ended up being the good girl who's saved by the good guy. That last part pissed her off a bit, but for the moment, she preferred that title over losing her life.

Sakura was breathing more relieved now that she was truly safe, however, her curiosity towards the vigilant was speaking louder than her wish to go home. After growing some courage, the pinkette took some steps forward, the sound of her heels against the floor certainly not going unnoticed by his ears. She watched him flinch at her sudden approach, his head turning to acknowledge her small figure.

His eyes were looking at hers now, she could feel it. Even if it was from behind that mask, she could feel the intensity of his stare, as if he was a snake and she a mere mouse. Her heart began to race almost immediately in response, and even if she wasn't really afraid of the man who had just saved her life, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by his strength. Still, she was determined to, at least, thank him for what he did.

Sakura was going to talk to him.

But he wasn't really planning on talking to her.

" I-I…" She started, swallowing dry before leveling her eyes to his. She bit the insides of her cheeks in order to gather some courage, but as soon as she took another step towards him, the man with special powers quickly jumped away from her, disappearing in the midst of the darkness of the night. " I— Wait! Don't go! Please!"

Sakura was left startled and soaked, droplets of water falling over her eyes as she looked up searching for him. She was breathing harder in disappointment now, her hands turning into frustrated fists as she tried to understand why on earth would he just run away like that. _Crap_ , she thought, running her hands through her soaked locks. How could a normal, study night turn into such a mess? One minute, she was walking home like she always does, then those tugs started to chase her, and in the end, she was saved by the city's most powerful super-hero. It had been amazing, sure, but right now, as she saw herself all alone in that stupid alley, the Haruno girl just wanted to scream at someone— at him, actually.

" Fuck!" She screamed, stomping around and throwing her hands in the air. " He comes, saves me and walks away like that!? Who does he think he is!? That bastard in spandex—"

Her ranting was stopped midway when her emerald eyes suddenly came to face his mysterious mask once again. Her lips parted in awe, her heart skipped a beat, and before she knew it, they were once again facing each other.

The only thing different, though, was the fact that he was hanging upside down.

" You… You came back…" She stated, still surprised by his presence, as she looked up to see drops of water sliding down along the wire that was holding him up.

" Aah. And you sure know how to use dirty words. Especially towards someone who just saved your life." He sneered, showing her that he had heard everything she had just said.

" That was not for you! I-I mean, it was, but that's because you left and I couldn't even thank you!"

" Oh, so you were going to thank me, but then decided to call me a bastard in spandex?"

Sakura could feel her cheeks growing hot in pure embarrassment, for she couldn't really deny her own words. She knew she had said them in the heat of the moment, but that was still not a reason for her to actually call him a bastard in spandex. In order not to make the same mistake again, then, the Haruno girl took a deep breath, sighing and calming her own senses before starting again. " You're right. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean any of those words."

" Hn, finally some god manners from a well-educated, young lady." The hero said, and she certainly didn't miss the mocking tone in his voice. The pinkette couldn't believe even that powerful super-hero was making fun of her, but she figured she deserved that for letting it all out a couple of minutes before.

" Well, an apology is the least I can offer you. And I don't think I actually have good manners." She chuckled, unconsciously licking her lips and tasting the drops of rain that continued to fall.

" I think that was pretty clear when you hit those guys with a rusted pipe."

" Hey, I was defending myself!" She countered, remembering the metallic sound of the pipe hitting those men. She was somehow honored to have Konoha's local hero acknowledging her lack of manners, but that thought quickly vanished as soon as she realized the meaning behind his words. " Wait a minute… If you saw that…Were you stalking me? And what were you doing in the here, anyway?"

" …I was just passing by." He answered, simply, his voice soft even though he had hesitated at first.

" Oh, passing by…. I see."

At that moment, more than ever, Sakura allowed herself to believe that masked stranger was, in fact, closer to her than she would've ever believed. People like him don't just come by to patrol a college campus. There's an entire city that needs his help and there was no way their paths had crossed that night due to a mere coincidence.

No. Sakura didn't believe in coincidences. Of course, she believed in luck and she knew she was incredibly lucky to have been saved by him, but there were more secrets involved in their chance encounter.

There were more secrets behind his mask.

But that night was not the night to uncover them. That night had been already too long and she really just wanted to thank him for being there.

After making up her mind, the pinkette allowed herself to smile softly at him. She sighed again, taking another step closer to his upside-down figure. " You know… You're amazing. It's probably the lack of adrenaline in my system talking now, but… You really are amazing."

" Well, thank you. Nice to have a fan."

She chuckled, her heart now slowing down as exhaustion started to cloud her senses. Her legs were trembling now, and for the first time since they started talking, Sakura was finally able to pay attention to his voice.

 _That voice... it was so familiar_.

She knew that voice. She _really_ _knew_ that voice. It was the voice of someone so dear to her and she couldn't believe she couldn't name the man behind that soft and calm voice.

 _Maybe, if that mask was off…_

" So…" She whispered, getting even closer. " Do I get to say thank you now?"

There was no answer to her question, just a silent agreement. Sakura really didn't know what was happening to her at that moment, but before she knew it, her fingers were slowly reaching out for his neck, as she seemed decided to expose his lips to the chilly air of the night. Once again, there was no reprehension to her actions, so she figured there was no problem in proceeding with her plan as long as she didn't reveal his secret identity.

Her fingers carefully started folding his mask, exposing the strong muscle of his neck. His sharp chin came next, and finally, his mask stopped just above his lips. His skin was pale and soft, the only thing ruining it was a small scar near his right cheek. Unconsciously, Sakura started to caress his skin, tracing the thin memory of one of his fights, memorizing every part of his exposed face, until her eyes landed on his lips.

They seemed soft and pure, and suddenly, she just wanted to know how they would feel against hers. There was certainly no logic behind her thoughts, but it was not like that night had any logic at all.

" Can I…?" She found herself asking, her voice soft as a flower's petal. Her question was quite obvious at that moment, and after he gave her a simple nod, the pinkette didn't think twice before pressing her lips against his.

And _oh_ — how wonderful that was.

Just like she had initially thought, his lips were incredibly soft even if they were pressed against that mask for long periods of the day. They moved smoothly against her own as he was clearly kissing her back, and she certainly didn't miss the way they fit perfectly against each other. Her nose was against his chin and she enjoyed the way their faces melted together.

Even with their lips inverted, the kiss was still wonderful and filled with certain feelings she didn't even know were there. Her hands were cupping his face, bringing him closer, and before she knew it, Sakura felt the tip of his tongue asking for entrance. She allowed him in, his taste mixing with hers and the cold drops of rain contrasting with the heat of that passionate moment. The friction between their tongues was sending shivers down her spine, and she could feel herself holding back a moan of excitement that was dying to escape from the depths of her throat.

Kissing him was just too amazing. She had never felt something like that before, and she wouldn't mind feeling that again for the rest of her days.

However, she knew better than to believe in a romance between the irresponsible, med student and Konoha's most amazing super-hero. Still, she could allow herself to dream.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally parted, a smile slowly making its way to her face. She fixed his mask for him, placing one, last kiss over it and taking a deep breath to recompose herself. He was still there, looking at her, and as it finally hit her, the Haruno girl couldn't help but chuckle.

She had really kissed him. She had really kissed a stranger in the back of a dark alley, and the fact that this stranger had super powers didn't make things less strange. She was feeling like a high school girl now, all flustered because of a kiss that would probably never happen again, and even if she was trying not to overreact, it was already too late for rational decisions at that moment.

So much for a study night, she thought, still looking at him. There was a smile on her face now, and even if she could spend hours talking to him, Sakura knew better than to keep him away from action.

He is a super-hero, after all. And just like her, other people probably needed his help at that moment.

" Don't you have lives to save and damsels to kiss?" She smirked, openly flirting with him.

" Tch. You really know how to thank people." There was a mocking tone in his voice, as it was clear that neither he could explain what had just happened between them. " You're really annoying."

At his words, Sakura felt all the air leaving her lungs as the image of that raven haired boy with dark eyes filled her heart. He's a law student who occasionally hangs out with her because of their common friend, and to say she simply enjoys his company would be an understatement. He's smart, cool and being around him makes her feel she the same turmoil that was taking over her body.

Could it really be? Could Uchiha Sasuke really–

" Get home safely, okay? You've had enough for one night."

Her eyes widened at his words, and perhaps that was the cue he needed to leave before she discovered more than just the texture of his lips. He recoiled his own wire, throwing himself up in the air and quickly disappearing in between the buildings surrounding them. There was a huge smile on her face and she knew her cheeks were still blushing because of the kiss; and honestly, she couldn't care less about the rain anymore.

Sakura was soaked and she had probably lost a couple of things that were in her bag in the middle of that mess, but at that moment, she couldn't be any happier. She had her own hero now, and he was simply amazing.

" Go get them… Sasuke-kun."


	2. Days 3 and 4

sasusaku month 2018

days 03 & 04— restless/ burn

 _title_ : Fever

 _summary_ : It's the night after their tragic encounter, and the team has decided to stay at an inn for the night. Even if she was supposed to be resting, something inside of her won't let her fall asleep. Canon-verse; set after the meeting at the Iron Bridge.

 _a/n:_ So…. I was feeling a bit angsty when I started this fic and I apologize for what you're about to read. It's not something happy, but it isn't really sad either… It's pure angst. SasuSaku brings that stuff on me, and I'm really glad I could finally explore a bit of my thoughts on what happened right after the events of the Iron Bridge. Even if it's different from the others I usually write, I hope you can still enjoy this small one! Please, tell me what you think and how you feel about it!

 _Fever_ _: an abnormally high body temperature, usually accompanied by shivering, headache, and in severe instances, delirium._

It burns in a way no flame has ever burned her skin before. It irks, throbs and her muscles painfully contract around her neck. It's as if her entire body is being swallowed by the fire, and yet, death doesn't come to take away the pain.

Her breathing is uneven, her clothes are soaked in sweat and her neck stings at the soft brush of the thick, chilling air that enters through the window. It's a cold night, she knows, but not even the winter breeze seems to be enough to lower the temperature of her entire system. She can feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck, irritating even more the area which is certainly source of that harrowing heat.

She holds back her boiling tears, clutching the sheets in her hands and biting her lower lip until she can taste the iron of her own blood. Her emerald eyes remain open as she stares at the wooden ceiling of the inn's room, fear taking over her soul and preventing her eyelids to remain closed for more than a second.

Sakura doesn't dare close her eyes, no. She doesn't want to be trapped in that dark inferno that resembles his cold stare so much. She saw his eyes less than 24 hours ago, and even if that used to be a dream of hers for the past 3 years, now, she's completely terrified of them.

Those eyes… That man.

Her heart aches and her neck burns at the simple thought, and once again, the medic nin starts to feel her throat constricting with an unusual weight wrapped around it. A panic attack is building up inside her— the second of the night— and she uselessly struggles to differ reality from the nightmare she can't really hide from.

 _You're safe_ , she thinks, repeating it like a mantra in her head. _You're alive and so is he. Now pull yourself together!_

She's shaking in fear now, and that reaction only makes her hate herself even more, for it reminds her of her past. It reminds her of the girl she used to be, who believed being a ninja meant only that she would be able to spend her days with the coolest boy of her class.

That girl was pathetic. She was weak and too pure for the real world a ninja has to face. Always worrying about futile things and never really having to sacrifice much to cross her obstacles, that girl had no idea of the harsh reality that awaited for her.

She didn't know the real meaning of loving someone. And tonight, once again, Sakura was paying the price for that ignorance.

" Fuck." A deep curse escapes her lips, and the pinkette finally decides that lying in bed like that won't really help her calm down. Slowly, then, she rolls to the side, sitting up as both of her feet are touching the hard, wooden floor. She rests her elbows on her knees, her bangs falling forward as she lowers her head, and it's only after she sighs, defeatedly, that the medic nin stands up. Quickly, she spares a glance at the night sky through the open window, hopping— begging— not to see any traces of red in between those trees. She stumbles her way towards the small bathroom, and once there, her fingers hesitate a bit before turning on the lights. Sakura isn't sure if turning them on will be a good idea, but eventually, she does, blinding her at first before her eyes can finally settle.

And once they do, her heart sinks a little deeper.

As she stares at the woman in the mirror, Sakura finds that it's still hard to believe that all of those colors are, indeed, painting her body. She swallows hard, lifting her right hand to her neck, and this time, sad tears manage to run down her face.

 _It burns,_ she thinks, still not able to take her eyes away from her own reflex. For it's been over 8 hours since their encounter, the colors have already settled around her skin, an ugly mix of purple and red outlining the one mark that will forever haunt her thoughts.

There's a hand there. _His_ hand, with all of his fingers encircling her neck and preventing her from breathing. Even if her brain knows that she is safe right now, Sakura can still feel the same, burning pressure that crushed her throat earlier today. He was strangling her with all his strength, and in his eyes, she saw no mercy or regret. In his eyes, there was a burning flame that was going to swallow her alive, the heat from his soul scaring the life out of her. He was going to kill her. That man was going to kill her in the same way she tried to kill whatever remained of the one she was supposed to bring home.

The thought of her actions makes her fingers curl into a tight fist, and she can feel her nails piercing through the skin of her palm. Sakura actually thought she was doing the right thing but only now she can see how selfish and naive she was for actually believing she could do that.

She couldn't kill Sasuke. _Pff_ she was never a match for him and she will never be. He's an excellent shinobi, with an amazing power and no emotional strings to hold him back. More than anyone, she should've known that she could never suppress her feelings for him and prioritize her mission. She's been in love with him for too long already, and she doesn't have enough power to shut him out of her life.

No. She could never kill him. Sakura could never kill the man she loves, and now, the ghost of the boy he used to be will forever haunt her dreams.

She's feeling dirty now. Ashamed. And yet, in the midst of that fire taking over her core, her heart feels cold in a somewhat relieving way. Even if it still hurts and even if it's broken into millions of pieces, it doesn't burn, and right now, this is the only thing she can hold onto.

Right now, it's the only thing keeping her sane, and in the future, she hopes, it will have to be enough to bring her back.

Her eyes close in a heavy way, and she finally decides to splash some water on her face. A temporary cool sensation takes over her cheeks, but soon, the temperature rises again. She runs her soaked fingers through her pink locks, leaning forward against the sink and watching as the drops fall from her face. The silence of the dawn fills her ears, and if anything, she finds it incredibly comforting that her suffering isn't loud enough to make any difference out there.

She doesn't want to bother the others with her own problems. She doesn't want to be the weakling again and to burden Naruto with things she was supposed to solve by herself. God knows she's done enough already, and from now on, Sakura needs to at least seem stronger than she actually is.

No more crying in front of the others. No more hesitating, and certainly, no more hiding.

 _You are a ninja, for fuck's sake!_ Her eyes are glaring at her own reflexion now, not ignoring her bruises anymore. Even if she wants to cry and hide those colors behind withe bandages, the Haruno girl refuses to do so, for she needs to face the reality of her own actions.

Those bruises are real. They were given to her by the love of her life, and now, they belong to her.

And just like his coldness froze her heart before, Sakura will let his harshness burn her alive if she has to, but she will face it all as a warrior should. She will carry that lump on her throat every time she has to lie about being okay, and she will ignore the pain in her chest whenever his eyes come back to haunt her dreams.

She will be stronger. Not tonight, but eventually, she will.

She will forget him, but never the one he used to be; and she will still fight to bring him back, for her best friend can't do it all alone.

Uciha Sasuke is also a burden she has to carry. He's a sin that corrupts her heart, and unless she purifies him, there's no turning back on the path she once chose to follow.

Sakura can't stop loving him. Not even if she wants to— not even right now. It's pathetic and incredibly painful to love a man like that, but it's the only thing left from the time when they were all happy. She can't give up on that feeling, no. In order to preserve the one thing that has always been with her even when nothing else was, she can't give up on that feeling.

And as she heads back to the room, her emerald eyes don't bother to glance towards the window. She sits on the edge of the bed, that annoying silence still mocking her ears, and she hopes that, at least for now, the words— the excuses— she's just told herself will be enough to help her through the night.

Tonight, she hopes these lies will fool her. And tomorrow, she hopes they can become her truth.


	3. Days 12-17-25

_**title**_ : Screw the Dishes

 _ **summary**_ : After a special family dinner, both Sasuke and Sakura find themselves alone in their kitchen. Even if she's trying to be responsible and take care of the dirty dishes, her husband seems to have other plans for their evening. Based on episode 66 from Boruto Next Generations.

 _ **a/n**_ : Okay, I'm really late with this and I hope corazonmazapan can forgive me for postponing this so much! College has been killing me already and I have other 5 tabs with fics that need to be finished. So, this one is based on Sasuke and Sarada's conversation on the anime and I feel like many of you will go after my head once you finish reading this. I did my best to write a short one that could fit the SS Month themes, and I'm happy with how things ended up in this one! As always, I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me a review! You don't know how much I love reading them!

.

.

.

Years spent together in the intimacy of their marriage have certainly helped Sakura identify the meaning behind her husband's every small action. Even if they've spent so long away from each other, it's still easy for her to differ his smiles and to interpret the things he never says just as naturally as when they traveled together. Sasuke has never relied much on words to describe his feelings— and he was certainly not going to start anytime soon— therefore, it was only expected that the pinkette ended up developing a new way of communicating with him.

It is more than just a wrinkle on his forehead or a subtle change in the tone of his voice. It's deep and it transcends words and phrases to a level where their bodies respond to each other as if they were the same. Anger, sadness, happiness, love and lust— they can exchange all of their feelings through their own, private language. And even if she used to be the talkative one back in their younger days, Sakura has come to appreciate certain reactions more than she probably should.

It had been less than an hour since their daughter had gone to bed, and slowly, they were both taking care of the remains of their dinner. Sakura had prepared them all of their favorite meals and Sarada had brought home a delicious peach pie for dessert. They laughed, talked and had a perfect family moment through the whole night, until, eventually, the young girl surrendered to her body's need to rest. Their night had been wonderful, for sure, but something was telling the pinkette it was still far from over.

She first noticed his actions when he was helping her with the dishes. Many people would've never seen anything different in the way he collected the plates for her to wash, but Sakura knew better than to simply ignore her husband's discreet approach. She could feel the distinct touch of his hand on her shoulder, as his fingers ghosted their way down her curves, and even if there was plenty of space for him to reach the cabinets, she didn't fail to notice how he always chose to brush his body against hers.

Those were soft touches, she could tell. Soft and tender, and yet, they were slowly igniting a burning heat in her core for she knew where that would eventually lead them. Her husband knew exactly what he was doing with all of those moves, and she didn't fail to notice the way her own body was reacting to him. Unconsciously, she was leaning back whenever he passed and she made sure to move a little closer to him so his fingers would be against her clothes for a little longer.

It was enticing. Addictive, even, but at that moment, that teasing game was certainly not convenient with all those dirty dishes spread around the kitchen.

Perks of being a responsible mother and having a cleaning compulsion, she thought.

The next time he came closer, he was holding the last plate, and after leaving it aside for her to wash, his right hand slowly made its way down her shoulder until it rested on her lower back. She could feel his heat through the fabric of her tunic as he caressed her skin, and slowly, it started to spread through her whole body. _Shannarou, how am I supposed to do anything feeling like that?_

She had to do something. For the sake of those plates, she had to stop him.

" Sasuke-kun." Sakura finally spoke, her eyes not leaving the cold— _really_ _cold_ water that ran down her fingers. " You probably know that already, but I'm trying to do the dishes here."

" Aah." He nodded, his hand moving a little closer to her right hip. " I'm trying to help."

" Oh, come on." She started, closing the water tap and turning to face her husband as she dried her hands with a cloth. Her brows were up and she had that knowing look on her emerald eyes. "You and I know helping is not really the definition of what you're doing with your hand, darling."

He stood in silence for a couple of seconds until a soft smirk made its way to his lips. His dark eye was teasingly looking at her as he towered over her petite body. " I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura. I'm just bringing you the plates."

" You know exactly what you're doing." She said, poking his chest as a smile graced her lips. " Stop it. I need to clean this."

" I really don't." He held that smirk, shortening even more the distance between them and lowering the tone of his voice. Sakura felt her back pressing against the counter, and suddenly, his hot breath was tickling her nose. " Could you perhaps be more specific?"

His eyes were deeply connected to hers, a familiar danger hidden in that darkness. Her breaths were shallow, her heart began to beat faster, and she could feel herself slowly losing control over her thoughts. Something inside her was telling her to just focus on those plates, but everything else was just dragging her to that handsome and impatient man she calls husband.

 _Be strong_ , she told herself, biting her lower lip. _Just a few more plates_.

Her hands were clutching the counter behind her, and for a moment, Sakura truly believed that she would be able to resist their hormones' urges. She believed all the years away from his touch would help her keep control over herself until she was finished with her chores, and for a second, she truly thought that was gonna make her endure that silent fight against herself.

 _I can do this!_ she thought, sure of herself. _I am going to finish this first!_ Determination was building up inside her like a burning inferno, and she was decided not to surrender.

But that was just until she felt his fingers brushing her belly. At that moment, due to the tenderness and delicacy of a such a small gesture, the strongest kunoichi in the world knew she was a goner.

 _Screw the dishes_ , she thought.

His soft, burning touch was all it took for her to give up on that responsible facade. Her skin felt incredibly sensitive under his fingertips, and that was the exact moment when she realized how much she had also missed _that_ part of their marriage. A defeated and satisfied sigh escaped her throat as she cursed herself, and almost immediately, they both leaned forward so their lips could finally meet in a longing kiss. Their need for each other grew with every second, and neither of them wasted a single second to respond to their bodies' demands.

" Gosh, I hate you." She said, pulling him closer as she held back the urge to strip him from his vest.

" No, you don't." He said, clearly enjoying himself.

" I know I don't, but still… I wanted to have finished those dishes first, shannarou!"

" Can't you do it later?"

" Oh, are you giving me an option then?"

" Hn, not really." He smirked, pressing himself harder against her. Sakura bit her lower lip in response, dragging her fingers across his torso and pinching his sides.

" You are a jerk, Uchiha Sasuke."

" Do I have to remind you who married the jerk, Sakura?" He said, drawing his mouth across her jawline, sending shivers down her spine.

" ...Can't you do It later?" She whispered, bringing their lips together once more and immediately deepening the kiss.

Their mouths were moving together, her hands were clutching onto his vest and as soon as she felt his tongue pecking her lips, the pinkette allowed him entrance. It was a slow, tender dance that tasted like peach and cinnamon; and even if their bodies were already burning in lust, neither Sasuke nor Sakura were going to rush anything that night.

No. Rushing has never been an option for them.

A smile was slowly growing on her lips, and carefully, she placed her hands on his face. Her thumbs were brushing his cheeks as she breathed in his musky scent, and the familiarity of that situation made her release a soft chuckle. He smiled against her skin, the tips of their noses brushing slightly as they moved their faces, and suddenly, both of them started to feel like two, young teenagers in love.

It was soft and pure like a young affair, and yet, it was also filled with the lust and confidence of a mature relationship. Their feelings were mingling together, and they could feel a bubbly emotion taking over their senses as if nothing bad had ever corrupted their hearts. They were happy at that moment. They are in love in the same way they've been for years now, and it felt great to see how it was all still too familiar, yet completely different as they melted into that kiss.

Sakura wrapped both of her arms around his neck as she stood on the tip of her toes, and slowly, she felt his arm wrapping around her body in a firm grip. Carefully, he lifted her from the ground, placing her over the kitchen counter, earning yet another giggle from his wife. She was still smiling against his lips, and her legs were now wrapped around him in order to bring him closer so she wouldn't miss his touch. His hand rested on her lower back, their lips moved together and his tongue slowly brushed against hers in a velvety way until he drew a swallowed moan from her.

Her husband was still one hell of a good kisser, and it annoyed her to see how eagerly she was to kiss him again and again even if it meant she would stop breathing in order to do so. It was always the same, passionate devotion whenever their lips touched, and if anything, she was aware of her addiction to it.

She should push him away, she knew. She should breath and act a bit more like an adult, but it was so much stronger than her. Than both of them, really. However, they came to a stop, eventually, so their lungs could function again.

" Gosh, we look like teenagers." She said, still panting. Her lips were swollen, a smile was still decorating her face as she carelessly rested her forehead against his. Emerald eyes were clouded by lust, and whenever his hot breath brushed agains her skin, she could feel sparks running down her spine. Sakura was completely taken by that passionate moment, and even if he seemed to be more concealed than her, she could tell her husband was also feeling the consequences of their burning love.

" Tch" He sighed, a smirk playing on his lips. " We're not that old, Sakura. There's still a lot we can do."

" Oh, and do you mind sharing what's exactly on your mind right now?"

" Hn. Well…" He started, his lips moving down her jaw and to her collarbone. He started nibbling and sucking, his tongue drawing circular patterns across her smooth skin. She could feel her body growing hotter, a throbbing sensation between her legs spreading all over, and unconsciously, her fingers got lost in the middle of his dark locks. " You'll find out soon."

His voice came out husky and low, and soon, she found herself pressing her fingers harder against his scalp. He brought her closer to the edge, and she could feel his growing need pressing against her thighs. That hardening sensation made her heart beat even faster, and she suddenly wanted to press herself against his body even more. He was driving her mad because she knew she was driving him mad, and that was incredibly exciting considering it was her husband in front of her.

It is always her husband in front of her. The same, stoic man who was never really good with his own feelings. He was still not an open book, but his body was written in a language only she could fully decipher and understand. It can be pure and rational, but it can also be dirty and rough.

She brought his head up once more, clashing her lips against his and moving her hips so they could brush against his groin. A grunt got stuck in his throat, and she felt his thumb digging against her skin with enough strength to leave a mark. She exhaled in pure satisfaction due to the pressure, and suddenly, it was as if her belly was on fire.

Sakura needed him. She needed to touch and to be touched, and there were just too many things in their way for her liking. It was too hot and too tight, and she _really_ needed get rid of all those stupid inconveniences.

" Sasuke-kun." She whispered against his ear, biting her lower lip as she felt his fingers reaching for the button of her pants. " Let's go."

" What?"

" Let's go to our room. I-I can't—" She swallowed dry, closing her eyes. " I don't wanna wait anymore."

" Already, uh?" He smirked against her skin, clearly teasing her. " You really grew to be an impatient woman, Sakura."

" Oh, you think?" She started, pushing him back a little so he could look into her dazzling, green eyes. " You've been gone for a while, darling… I have the right to be impatient every now and then."

" Hn, fair enough." He started, smiling at her and wrapping his arm around her once more. With one move, he lifted her from the counter and she quickly wrapped her legs around him. " I hope you're ready to properly welcome me home from my latest battle, Mrs. Uchiha."

A giggle escaped her lips as she held onto him, and she couldn't stop looking at her husband's lips as he took them to their room. Thankfully, they didn't bump onto any of the furniture, and without major, nosy problems, they were able to make it to the place where their love would finally take shape. There, they would be alone in the best way they like it. There, they would be free from duties, powerful enemies and any mission that would dare keep them apart.

There, they would be just a normal couple, expressing their everlasting love in their own, intimate way. Once more, the darkness would be their only ally, hiding them from the outside world and serving as the only witness of what they can do behind closed doors. Words would be spoken, hearts would beat in perfect synchrony and they would breath into each other's hot breaths as their feelings dragged them all through the night.

It would be their private moment, and as intense and breathtaking as it could be, no one in the entire ninja world would ever be aware of what their powerful love could do.

 _fin._


	4. Days 9 and 30

sasusaku month 2018

days 9 + 30- written in the stars/ expectation

title: Mother Knows Best

summary: Modern AU— Sasuke is coming home for a visit after 2 months, and this time, he's bringing his girlfriend with him so he can introduce her to his family. Mikoto is really nervous as she waits for them to arrive, not knowing what to think about a girl who might not be the one she chose for him.

a/n: Okay, this one took me forever because of all my tests and because of all the ideas that kept popping in my head, but… It's finally here. It's a long one and it's also the first time I wrote something with Mikoto as a main character. I'm not sure if I've portrayed her correctly, but… that's what I have for you today. I hope you all enjoy it, and please, tell me what you think!

.

.

.

The table was set, the food was in the oven, and even if she had already made sure everything was ready, Uchiha Mikoto was double-checking all the things she had already checked at least four times during the past five minutes.

She was wearing the proper dress, with the proper shoes and proper stockings that gave out the perfect, welcoming aura; and her makeup was on point for what was supposed to be a festive occasion. The house was clean, both her husband and her eldest son were properly dressed, and yet, her racing heart was telling her there was something really important out of place. And unfortunately, she knew exactly what it was.

On that afternoon, unlike all the others, Mikoto was growing more anxious with every, passing second; and the reason behind that was no other than her youngest son. After long and busy four months, Sasuke was finally coming home for a visit. After so long and after acing his tests in college, his schedule would finally allow him to return home for a couple of days to see his family, and even if she was thrilled to see her son, the Uchiha mother was also incredibly nervous for he had announced that, this time, he would not be coming home alone.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was bringing his girlfriend home to meet his family, and if anything, Mikoto didn't know how to react to that.

Yes. The time had finally come. A time feared by every mother, when their youngest, baby boy decides to introduce the one girl that will take him away. She was about to meet the one her son chose to share his life with, and the one that would, eventually, be a part of their family. An outsider— a stranger— was about to join them, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Whether she was too tall, too short or even too shy, it was not up to her judge her son's girlfriend.

This time, it was his call. His choice. And no matter what, she would have to respect that.

 _Sigh_. If only he had listened to his mother when he was younger.

If only his girlfriend was—

" Mom." Her eldest spoke, bringing her back from her spiralling thoughts. Her dark eyes turned to him as he approached her on the kitchen, his cell-phone in his hands. " They're almost here. Sasuke said 15 more minutes."

" Aah… Okay, Itachi." Mikoto said, her voice low as she tried to sound as normal and as relaxed as possible. If he didn't know her better, Itachi might have even fallen for that facade.

" Are you okay, mom?"

" O-Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

" Well, I ask you the same thing." He smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. " Your favorite son is coming home after so long… I thought you would be more excited about it."

" Don't be silly, Itachi. Of course I'm excited to see your brother." She sighed, placing both of her hands on the kitchen island. " It's just that… I don't know… His girlfriend…"

" Are you really jealous, mom?" He teased, that silly Uchiha smirk growing on his lips. " Are you worried a sinful woman will steal your baby away?"

" Oi! Stop making fun of your mother!" Her dark orbs glared at her son, a pout making its way to her face. " This is ridiculous. Sure, I am a little jealous, but it's not that. It's her, you know… We don't know even know her name, Itachi! What food does she like? Is she allergic to something I've prepared? Where is she even gonna sleep?!"

" It's the 21st century, mom. She will sleep with Sasuke, of course."

" 21st century?! We are a traditional family, Itachi!" She said, earning a giggle from her son." But that's not the real point... " She sighed. " How are we supposed to like her and welcome her into our family? And how is she supposed to do the same? This kind of stuff doesn't happen during one dinner!"

" oh, wait a second… Are you really worried she might not like us? Come on, mom… She's dating Sasuke… Her standards can't be that high."

" Tch. That's not the problem, Itachi…" She sighed defeatedly at his words, knowing very well that the possibility of not being liked by her son's girlfriend didn't even cross her mind. Even if he was really trying to make her feel better, Itachi wasn't really helping at that moment. Though, it wasn't his fault, since she herself wasn't sure how anyone could help her feel better regarding how she felt towards her son's girlfriend. Those were her own, mixed feelings, and better than anyone, she knew how childish and stupid they were.

" Look, it's normal for mothers not to like their son's girlfriend. It's normal to feel like this."

 _No, it isn't_ , she thought. Not liking the future daughter-in-law certainly is common, but Mikoto's feelings were a lot stronger than just a biased pre-concept. She already disliked that girl even before meeting her, and the reason behind such irrational feelings was because this girl wasn't her. It was nothing personal and it was not logical either, but knowing he had chosen a girl that knew nothing of him made her heart beat faster in a certain disappointment.

That girl— the one he chose— was a stranger who had shared just a couple of months with him. She couldn't possibly know anything about Sasuke in such a short period of time, and it was ridiculous to think someone as reserved as her son was actually okay with that. There was no history between them. There were no shared memories of their younger days, no pictures of them growing up together and certainly no matching clothes bought by their mothers. It was not possible that a girl without any of those things could ever understand her stoic son.

She could never truly love him, no. Not as much as the pinkette who grew up by his side did.

Even if they were nothing but innocent and naive kids back then, the Uchiha matriarch could tell there was something growing between her son and the girl who lived nearby. Mikoto remembers the day she moved into the neighbourhood, and she also remembers how fast she and her son became friends. They were always playing together, having a great time every day after school, and having the time of their young lives as they pretended to be ninjas saving a small village from the bad guys. They grew up together, and before she knew it, their lives were completely intertwined.

Yes, that adorable, little girl was already a part of their family. She was the daughter Mikoto has always dreamed of having, and she was the only one that could bring a smile to Sasuke's pouty face. She was sweet, delicate, funny and polite, and most importantly, she was in love with her son. Even if her innocent, ten-year-old heart wasn't really aware of that, it was possible to tell she had already found her first love.

Her green eyes would shine brighter, her smile was purer and the blush that covered her cheeks only made Mikoto happier to know how lucky her son was to have a girl like that by his side. Of course, he wasn't aware of her feelings— let alone his—but she could tell it was just a matter of time before something _more_ grew between them.

 _Just a few more years_ , she used to think, with a smile on her lips as her dark eyes lingered on them. His mother certainly couldn't wait to see their future together. However, life had other plans for those childhood friends.

It happened right after they finished high school. Both of them had turned into fine, young adults, and even if their feelings for each other were even stronger, there were other things in their lives pushing them apart. He wanted to be a lawyer. She wanted to be a doctor. And less than two months later, both of them left home in order to pursue a new future.

Mikoto was really happy for them, of course. They were chasing their dreams, and if anything, she was proud of them for battling so hard for their current positions. Still, it was sad to see their love being put on hold like that.

It was sad to see them growing apart like that.

And now, more than ever, it was sad to see that one of them had finally moved on and was trying to bury such young, innocent feelings forever by forcing himself to fall in love with a complete stranger.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips, again, and soon her fingers were massaging her temples. As a grown woman and mother of two, young men; Mikoto knew she was being ridiculous. That poor girl didn't deserve to be judged— let alone disliked— like that. She knew that judging a young lady based on nothing but the memory of younger days crossed every limit, and if anything, she was acting like a shallow teenager. The Uchiha mother hated feeling like that and she hated how unfair she was acting towards a girl she didn't even know, but there was nothing she could do about that.

She couldn't control her feelings, and she certainly couldn't control her son's heart.

Unfortunately, if anything, she could only accept his choices.

" Think positive, mom…" Itachi started, again, not giving up on trying to help his mother. " Sasuke's happy with her. She can't be that bad."

" I know that, Itachi… And I really do wanna like her and welcome her to our home, but… but—"

" But she's not Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, clearly impressed by his deduction. Her eldest son has always been very smart, but at that moment, to say she was just surprised would be an understatement. " H-How did you know I was thinking about her?"

" Oh, come on… You used to talk about them ending up together all the time back then. You were so certain that they would eventually start dating and all… You can't seriously not be mad about it. Your Uchiha pride would never let you be okay after being proven wrong."

" It's not about being proven wrong, Itachi. It's just… It's just—"

" It's just that he chose a girl that is not the one you chose." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. " Admit it, mom… You're mad because, maybe, you were wrong about them. You're mad because, perhaps, they were never really meant to be together like that. You were wrong, mom… It happens."

Her eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat and shock was written all over her face. If anything, Mikoto was not expecting such words from her son at that moment. She had never even considered them in all these years they had been friends. Could it really be it? Could it really be that those two were just really good friends and nothing more? Could she really be wrong about them?

No. She didn't want to believe that. She has always been so sure they were in love and that her prediction would come true. Mikoto has always loved Sakura as a part of her family and she has never really considered a future where such thing would not be true.

She had never considered a future where Sasuke and Sakura would be just friends.

But perhaps, that was the future that awaited for them. Perhaps, Itachi was right, and perhaps, she's always been wrong.

" Itachi… " Her voice was lower now, sadness and disappointment lingering on her tongue. " Maybe you're right… I was wrong all the time. They were just kids, after all… How could I be so blind?!"

" Oh, come on, mom…" He said, taking a step closer to her and giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. " Don't be so hard on yourself. Maybe they just fell out of love… It happens. I know how much you like Sakura-chan. We all like her very much and she's always going to be a part of this family… It's just that… It's just that, maybe, they were not meant to be."

" You're right…. And this girl… She has nothing to do with my silly fantasy. Oh, poor thing. I was being so unfair…"

" You did nothing wrong, mom." A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched how guilty his mother was feeling. Even if he felt sorry for her, it was still quite funny to see how fast her reactions changed after she let go of that stupid idea she's always nourished regarding Sasuke's love life.

It was a silly, innocent fantasy, for sure.

And at that moment, as soon as the doorbell rang, they all knew it was time for that fantasy to end. One way, or another.

" Tch, how does one not have the keys to his own house." They heard Fugaku muttering from the living room. Apparently, Sasuke had once again forgotten that he still had a house apart from his dorm room in college, and as always, his father couldn't help but feel a certain annoyance since he was the one that was going to have to open the damn door. " One second!"

Listening to her grumpy husband's voice, somehow, made Mikoto feel a bit more at ease. It all felt so familiar and normal that, for the first time that evening, she felt calm and excited to see her son after so long. She heard the door unlocking and she heard Fugaku's voice greeting their boy and his girlfriend. " _Wow, look at you!"_ , he said, with a surprised tone that was so unusual to his character. She heard a small, girlish giggle, and soon, her son's voice was heard, sounding like music to her ears.

He was home. Sasuke was _finally_ home. All the rest suddenly didn't matter anymore.

Her heart started to beat faster, and before she knew it, she was already following Itachi to the front door to welcome Sasuke in. Her eldest son got there first, the sound of their hug echoing around the house, and soon, his reaction to the girlfriend also came, in a tone that was a lot more surprised than she would've expected from a person so calm like him.

" Wow! I can't believe it's you!" Itachi said, loudly and with a familiar excitement in his voice. At first, she thought that was weird, but eventually, she settled, deciding it was only Itachi's way of welcoming a nervous girl into their house.

She finally arrived at the center of the commotion, her dark eyes landing on her youngest son immediately. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight, and she couldn't help but notice how much he had grown. He wasn't exactly taller, but she could see the changes in the way his eyes had softened and the way his lips were slightly turning upwards as he looked at the girl who was currently hidden behind Itachi's tall figure.

He had matured, she could see. Her son seemed lighter, healthier… Happier.

And that, she realized, was enough to make her like that girl, whoever she was.

" Damn it, little brother… Mom will—"

" Sasuke…" Mikoto finally spoke, gathering the attention of everyone around her. Her voice was soft and delicate, and it was clear that she was getting emotional with every step she took towards her son. When he looked at her, then, it was as if her heart skipped a beat.

" Hello, mother…" He spoke, his voice set in a tone that was a lot similar to hers. His eyes— as dark as the night itself— held compassion and that same, childish innocence of his younger days. Even if no words had actually been spoken, it was clear that her son was also happy to be home with his family, and in a blink of an eye, Mikoto was wrapping her arms around him so she could finally feel the warmth of his embrace.

It took him a couple of seconds to finally answer to his mother's gesture, but soon, he was bringing her closer and accepting her affection. For he was almost a head taller than her, she settled her forehead against his shoulder, taking in how comfortable it was to have her grown-up baby in her arms after so long. She was smiling against his clothes, and she could almost feel her tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. She was just too happy at that moment, but she figured that crying would ruin the mood.

" Welcome home, Sasuke."

"Aah… I'm home, mom."

" Yes, you are." She said, letting him go so she could take a better look at him. She was smiling, at first, but suddenly, she glared at him. " Took you long enough to return home, Uchiha Sasuke! 4 months away from your family, honestly!"

" Tch, I knew this was coming." Sasuke sighed, scoffing.

" Well… you asked for it, little brother." Itachi said, crossing his arms over his chest. " You've spent 4 months without coming home, and when you finally do, you don't even apologize for that."

" Hn, I'm a busy person, okay?"

" You're never too busy for family, little brother. You should've learned that back when you didn't call for 3 weeks and mom went after you with dad's old badge." His older brother mocked, smirking evilly. More than anyone, Itachi knows how his brother doesn't really care about these little things and how easily he gets annoyed by that.

 _It's just too funny_ , Itachi would say, making both of his parents giggle at how annoyed Sasuke would get.

Seeing both of her boys already messing with each other like that made Mikoto happy, but she knew that was not the moment for nostalgia. If anything, welcoming a new member to the family meant they were taking a new step towards the future, and more than ever, with her whole family by her side, she was ready to take that step.

" Well, at least, this time, you've brought someone home with you, right, son?" The Uchiha mother said, capturing the attention of everyone around her, and surprising her elder son for suddenly sounding so excited. " Won't you introduce us to your girlfriend, Sasuke?" She saw the way Itachi smiled at her, and she knew good things were about to come.

 _The future shall be bright_ , she thought, as her boys started to move in order to finally expose the quiet, respectful girl.

And when they finally cleared her view, Mikoto realized that her bright future was also painted in that old, familiar pink.

Her dark eyes widened at the sight of the girl in front of her. Short, pink hair and bright, emerald eyes stood in front of her, and for a moment, she couldn't quite believe that scene was actually real. That girl… The one girl she had been talking about the entire morning and the girl she's always adored like a daughter was standing right in front of her, prettier than ever before. There was a soft smile decorating her rosy lips, and Mikoto noticed how she kept playing with the hem of her lime-green cardigan, a sign of nervousness she had certainly not expected from a girl that was already a part of their family.

She had grown a little taller, her body had developed curves in all the right places and her face held that youthful charm of a fine, young woman. A beautiful flower had blossomed out of that adorable bud that used to run around her house, and she just couldn't find the words to express her feelings at that moment. She was happy, she wanted to cry and everything was just too good to be but a dream of her maternal heart.

" Tch, it's not like I actually need to introduce you two… Mom, you do remember Saku—"

" Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said, excitedly, her eyes shimmering as she hugged the pinkette. " I can't believe it's you! I knew it! I knew my son wouldn't be that dumb to let you go!"

" Oi, mom, I—" Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Just look at you!" She started, finally breaking their hug. " You're so beautiful! Your hair is still short and now you don't have bangs anymore! I missed you so much!"

" Aah, thank you, Mikoto-san." Sakura finally said, blushing a bit and smiling brightly. " I really missed you too! I've been running like crazy recently and I could barely come home to see both you and my mom."

" You kids are just so busy nowadays! But now you're here and you're finally dating my son! Do you remember how we used to talk a lot about you two getting together when you were just a kid!? I can't believe it actually happened right now!"

" Eh!? W-What do you mean by finally?" She blushed harder in an innocent embarrassment, clearly not prepared to have her childhood secret been spilled like that. " It was not like I was always crushing on your son back then— we were just kids, and—"

" Hn, leave her be, Sakura." Sasuke said, smirking. " She's been waiting for this day her entire life."

" He's right." Itachi said, placing a hand on his hip. " She knew this day would come even before either of you left the diapers. This is her moment."

" Stop making fun of me, Itachi! I was right! I told you Sakura-chan was the only girl for him!" Mikoto said, an air of victory enveloping her small form.

" Yeah, you really did, mom." Itachi chuckled. " I guess none of us really did see it coming today."

" Eh? Are you talking about Sakura-chan being the girlfriend?" Fugako started, his voice calm as ever. " I knew it was her. Sasuke told me right after they began dating."

" What!?" Mikoto screamed, not so loudly, as she turned towards her husband. " And why didn't you tell me!?" She turned towards her son, then, glaring at him. " And why didn't **you** tell _me_ , Uchiha Sasuke! I _am_ your mother!"

" Eh? You didn't tell her, Sasuke-kun? I thought your mother knew about it already" Sakura spoke, calmly, not entirely surprised about her boyfriend's decision.

" Tch, does it really matter now?"

" Of course!" His mother said, her hands on either side of her hips. " I can't believe you've kept her a secret from me!"

" Well, now you know it, mom." The youngest Uchiha said, annoyance in his tone for he knew his mother wouldn't let that pass so easily. " Can we eat just already?"

Even if she wanted some more answers from her son and his reasons for not telling her such thing, Mikoto knew that was not the right time. They were all gathered for a family moment, and she wouldn't ruin it because of something that small. Later, though, he wouldn't escape her. " Hn, this conversation is not over yet, young man… But I guess you're right. Let's go get you something to eat."

" Let me help you, Mikoto-san!" Sakura said, promptly taking a step closer to her mother -in-law. She was smiling purely at the older woman, and anyone could see how happy those two were to be together once more.

" Oh, of course, dear! Come on, it will be easier this way."

As she grabbed the pinkette by the hand, it was easy to tell they were both pretty excited about what was yet to come. Even if their connection had begun through Sasuke all those years ago, it was undeniable that those two had created a bond of their own. They had grown so close that, even if she wasn't her son's girlfriend, Mikoto would still carry Sakura in a very special place inside her heart. They had become great friends. Perhaps, even more than that.

They have always considered each other family.

And now, thanks to her son, it was finally official.

The dinner, then, went on smoothly and the formality Mikoto was expecting from it never really made itself present. They talked about the old times, sharing different perspectives from the same memories and they smiled a lot as they did so. She also asked how it all happened— how they happened, and her eyes certainly didn't miss the soft blush that tinged Sakura's cheeks at the mention of her own love story.

 _Young love_ , Mikoto thought, sparing a glance at her own husband. She smiled at her own memories, quickly returning her attention to the pink haired girl that was sitting across from her. As expected, her son didn't seem that interested in helping his girlfriend tell their story, so the pinkette was the one who did all the work. She told his family they met at a library downtown during a rainy day when they were both enjoying a day off from their respective classes. It wasn't too much of a coincidence for a lot of the students from both of their colleges went there, but it was certainly a nice and familiar surprise, according to Sakura.

And so, long story short, they started talking again, going out for coffee and studying together for hours into the night, until one thing led to another and they started dating. It wasn't the kind of story that gets turned into a movie or a book, but it was sweet in its own way considering that their feelings for each other had never disappeared from their hearts. Through the years, Mikoto knew they hadn't completely lost touch, but apparently, a chance encounter was what they needed to turn that friendship into something more.

Even if she knew there were a lot of very important details she was keeping out of the main story, Mikoto figured she shouldn't press on their privacy so soon. Of course, she would have other chances of knowing it all in a nearby future, but on that day, it was all about welcoming them back home. And judging by the expressions around the table, it was easy to tell things were going just fine.

It was impressive to see how well Sakura blended in. Back then, when she was a child, she used to be so shy and scared all the time, but now, she no longer seemed afraid or anxious to be around Fugaku and Itachi. In fact, she seemed quite comfortable interacting with everyone. As she talked about her college life and about her early internship, she captivated everyone around her with that youthful cheerfulness.

They liked her. All of them did, especially Sasuke.

But now, more than ever, Mikoto can see how much that innocent feeling had turned into pure love.

Her son was very subtle, but her eyes didn't miss the way he looked at the pinkette while she was talking. His dark eyes were carrying a tender shimmer to them, and even if he thought no one was noticing, Mikoto could see his fingers lingering near her shoulder as he rested his arm on the back of her chair. Never before had her seen her son that happy before, and even if he would never admit it, he was a love fool for that girl.

Her beloved son was allowing himself to feel after so long. He was in love with a wonderful, young woman and she knew their love would conquer it all.

They would be really happy, for sure. Happy, and certainly, in love.

And so, after what felt like hours, their pleasant evening finally came to an end. The sun had already parted, the coffee had been served, Itachi and Fugaku had taken care of the dishes and eventually, the pinkette announced her leave. Mikoto protested a bit and told her it was still too early, but in the end, there was no way to change her mind.

" Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer."

" I'm sure, Mikoto-san. I really appreciate your offer, but it's already getting late."

" You can sleep here with Sasuke, dear. You guys can even have our bedroom."

" Eh?!" She blushed hard, moving her hands in front of her face in order to dismiss such dubious offer. " I-I couldn't accept it! It's your room, and Fugaku-san is also here, and—"

" Tch, look at what you're doing, mom." Sasuke started, standing next to his girlfriend and placing a hand on his hip. He shifted his attention to the girl, then, his voice lowering in the process. " You can stay here, if you want, though." He continued, looking at her with those pretty, dark eyes of his. Judging by the way her shoulders shifted, Mikoto could tell Sakura was moved by her son's words, however, the pinkette had already made up her mind.

" Thank you so much for the offer, really… But I really should go." Sakura said, a soft smile on her face as she placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. " It was a wonderful evening, the dinner was incredible and believe me, I would love to stay a little longer, but… But you've been away from them for so long and you all have so much to talk about. I don't wanna play the nosy girlfriend here or anything like that."

" Tch, don't be ridiculous."

" You would never be like that, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto started, trying to dismiss that silly idea. " It would really not be a problem."

" I know, I know, but… " Sakura sighed, smiling tenderly at both of them. "This is your time to be together, really. You've been away for 4 months and it wouldn't be right if I stayed. Also, my mom will kill me if I don't go home tonight." She chuckled, not really joking.

" Hn, if you say so…"

Even if it was clear that her son didn't like Sakura's decision, Mikoto, deep inside, appreciated the pinkette's decision to go home. They had all spent an amazing day together and she would love to be with her for a little longer, but if she had to be honest, she also wanted to spend some alone time with Sasuke. They had a lot of things to talk about and there were things that could only be said between a mother and her son.

It was not like it was any kind of secret or anything that could not be said in front of his girlfriend, but at that moment, she wanted to be alone with him— with her son.

And judging by her words, the Uchiha mother could tell the pinkette understood that.

 _Thank you, Sakura-chan._

" Well, I guess you really have to go, then." Mikoto smiled, as they were all heading out towards the front door. " But you'll come back tomorrow, right?"

" Yes. I'll come back and you can give me that old, yakisoba recipe, deal?"

" Oh, that simple thing…" Mikoto giggled. " I'll give it to you tomorrow, for sure!"

" It's a promise, then!"

" Come here, sweetie." The Uchiha mother said, pulling the girl in for a soft hug. Even if it caught Sakura by surprise, it didn't take long before the girl also hugged her mother-in-law **-** to-be back. Those two were really great friends, and now, as a family, they would be an even better team. " Thank you, Sakura-chan…"

She didn't understand the meaning behind those words, but deep inside, Sakura knew that was not the time to question that. Instead, then, she simply smiled thankfully, as they silently reached an agreement. " I'll see you tomorrow, then."

" Tomorrow, then."

" Hn, let me take you home, Sakura." Sasuke said, trying to sound like a real gentleman.

" Eh? Are you sure, Sasuke-kun? I can get an Uber if—"

" Tch. Don't be annoying." He scoffed, grabbing his car keys and opening the door. " Let's go."

A smile formed on her rosy lips, and after one, last goodbye, they both left, at last. After closing the door, Mikoto went straight to the window, her eldest son following her steps. Her dark eyes were set on the newest couple, and she couldn't help but smile as she saw the smiles decorating their faces.

" You should not be spying on your own son, mother."

" Knock it off, Itachi. I'm just making sure they get to the car safely."

" Yeah, right…" He smirked, watching as his younger brother leaned in to kiss her lips before opening the door for her. " I think they made it."

"Yes, they did…" She smiled, watching as the lights of the car turned on before they finally left.

" You must be really happy, right, mom? You were right, after all."

" Oh, Itachi… It's not a matter of being right. I'm just happy to see my son happy and in love…"

" Yeah, right…"

" Hn, and now we just wait for the marriage."

" Tch, you're impossible, mom."


End file.
